Mole Rat Security: Foundations
by JMD-009
Summary: Changed relationships, enemies new and old, millions of dollars. These are just some of the things Ron has to deal with as he searches for his path in life and comes to an unexpected conclusion. !On Hold!
1. Prologue

Discaimer  
blah, blah I don't own Kim Possible, blah, blah, Disney does,blah, blah, don't sue I have no money, blah, blah

* * *

Ron sat on the uncomfortable wooden chair in his room staring blankly at the object on top of the clutter on his desk. His brain had practically overloaded when he saw it. His naco royalty check from Buenos Nacho. A check for the sum of ninety-nine million dollars.

His first thought was of frivolous spending. Using the money to buy every luxury. Maybe even impress the kids at school. And of course Kim. Not just buying her stuff, he would of course, but mission gear too. The kind of gear that even Wade couldn't cobble together. Maybe even a plane? They would never have to worry about getting rides again. But yeah, mostly his mind just jumped around to buying everything and anything he could think of.

One look at his parents dashed that thought. While they weren't going to tell him what to do with the money, believing him old enough to make his own decisions, they did advise him to take some time and seriously consider what he wanted. They just wanted to make sure that he didn't get too impulsive and go overboard.

He excused himself shortly after and went to his room. That was at six and now it was after midnight and he still hadn't come to any real conclusions. His parents were right though. The more he thought about it the more trivial his first impulses seemed.

What did he really care about luxury? He was a Smarty Mart shopper and proud of it. It's not like he couldn't have gone to stores like Club Banana, his parents made a good living, he just didn't see the need in having a fancy label. As long as his clothes were comfortable he couldn't care less what name was on the tag.

And impressing the kids at school? Big deal! Sure it would be nice to be more popular, but if they only liked him because he was rich what's the point? It's not like they would be real friends just hangers on.

Not like Kim. She wouldn't care about expensive gifts. Sure she would like and accept them, but it wouldn't matter if she got them or not. He would still want to do the mission stuff if only to keep her safer.

_What about the rest of the money though? I need to do something with it. Man, money matters are hard! I've been up here all night and I still don't have any answers!_

_Answers…_

_Answers!_

One could practically see the light bulb flash above his head as the idea struck him like a ball of lightning. After all who else would he call when he needed an answer to something…

"Wade!" Ron exclaimed as the boy's groggy face appeared on the screen of his computer.

"Ron? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Oh yeah… um… sorry?" He smiled sheepishly. "I really need your help with something though."

"Alright, shoot."

"I came into some cash and need some investment advice. Can you hook me up?"

"Sure, not my area of expertise but I should be able to come up with something. How much we talking about."

"Just south of a hundred mill."

THUMP

"Wade?" Ron called as the boy genius disappeared from the screen leaving only the image of his room behind. "Wade, you in there buddy?"

Ron looked over to where Rufus was perched on the corner of the desk, the one clean spot available. "Do you think we killed him?"

"We?" The mole rat squeaked out before jumping off the desk and disappearing into the war zone of clothes, papers and food wrappers Ron called his room.

* * *


	2. Bad Day

* * *

Ron made his way up the drive of the Possible household with excitement clearly evident on his face. After Wade had recovered the two had a long talk. Starting, of course, with where Ron got such an obscene amount of money. He seemed to be impressed that Ron was actually thinking things through carefully rather than acting on impulse like he would usually do. Wade didn't voice it, probably believing it could hurt his friend's feelings, but Ron still picked up on it. He wasn't offended though. After all, he was close to doing just that.

Topics soon changed to what Ron had called about, advice. Obviously Ron did not know what to do with so much money and, as it turned out, neither did Wade. What Wade did know how to do was how to get the advice of those who would, promising Ron to contact some investment planners and such to help him reach the most informed decisions. Whatever that means.

They had talked about things deep into the morning but as Ron approached the door he felt as wide awake and energetic as he ever had. He was too excited to be tired. Ron just couldn't wait to tell Kim.

He had his hand up ready to knock when the door suddenly opened. Mrs. Dr. Possible stopped short, startled by his sudden appears as she was leaving the house for work, briefcase in hand.

"Ron! You gave me a bit of a scare there. What are you doing here?"

"Sorry about that Mrs. P." He apologized. "Just picking KP up for school like usual."

"Didn't she tell you?" She asked confused.

"Tell me what?"

"A boy from school picked her up twenty minutes ago. They walked together."

The excitement died almost instantly from Ron's face. "Oh."

"I'm sorry Ron."

"Hey, no big." He told her with an obviously forced smile. "Probably just slipped her mind that's all."

"Do you want a ride to school? I'm leaving now anyways." She asked him concerned. Mrs. Possible hadn't bought his act for a second and it hadn't escaped her notice how excited he was only moments before.

"Nah. The exercise'll do me good." With that he turned and walked back down the driveway, Rufus peering worriedly up at him from his pocket. As he made it to the sidewalk he started the trek to school and repeated his words softly. "Probably just slipped her mind."

* * *

Mrs. Possible watched him go, worried about the sudden change he displayed but not having time to dwell on it right now. She was due in surgery in forty minutes. As she got in her car she did allow herself one more stray thought though. _What had him so excited?_

Ron actually managed to make it to the school with time to spare. Not that it was much of a surprise. Walking with Kim everyday does that. After being late a few times she ingrained it in him that if he was going to pick her up in the morning it was going to be at such a time that they would make it to school before class started.

So despite the fact that he dragged his feet the whole way Ron still made it with plenty of time to get his books from his locker and get to class. Not as much as usual mind you, but enough nonetheless.

The halls were crowded with students arriving, at their lockers, or just lurking about talking. Not to mention the numerous people rushing through to get to their lockers and/or class, not wanting to end up on the receiving end of another of Mr. Barkin's tardiness lectures. Ron had been bumped into five times already and nearly knocked over twice and he wasn't even halfway to his locker yet. It seemed, to him anyways, that the runners managed to miss everybody else.

Just as he made it through the largest of the crowd Ron felt a distinctly feminine form push past him.

"Loser." Bonnie said while never breaking stride or even looking in his direction.

Ron tried not to let the comment bother him, he really did. More times than not he really didn't care what people thought of him and was happy to just be himself. But sometimes, just sometimes, they do get through. And for the briefest of moments Ron wonders if she's right.

_Money does not buy real friends.  
__I do not care what these people think of me.  
__Money does not buy real friends.  
__I do not care what these people think of me._

He continued the silent mantra well into his first class.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Ron still had not talked to Kim. Sure he had seen her in class but she didn't sit with him that day. Rather she was either sitting next to Monique and talking elatedly about something when she could or was flirting… er talking with Josh.

Scanning the cafeteria he caught sight of her at their usual table. Monique was there too and they were still excited about something. Grabbing a tray of food he made his way there. As he sat down Kim greeted him with a dazzling smile, one Ron returned in kind. His first real smile since that morning.

"I got something amazing to tell you KP!" He said, excited to finally be able to tell her. "You're never gonna believe it!"

"I have amazingly great news too!" She told him nearly bouncing out of her seat.

"Well I bet my news is bigger! I just got-"

"Josh just asked me out!" She cut in, too excited to actually register what was he was saying.

"That's… that's nice KP but-"

"Can you believe it!"

"Yeah actually. Now-"

"For this Friday!"

"Cool, but-"

"We're even going to a semi-fancy restaurant!"

Ron gave up at that point. When Kim was truly excited about something or worse, in Josh-mode, no force on Earth could stop her. So he just sat there and listen to Kim go on about her date and the overall coolness of Josh Mankey. She was speaking more to herself at this point, and Monique somewhat. He just nodded at appropriate intervals and feigned interest. _No force on Earth, not even a best friend._

* * *

"…and with those new shoes you just bought, it'll be perfect. Trust me!"

"The blue dress?" Kim asked into the phone as she flopped down onto her bed. "Really?"

"Yes!" Monique exclaimed before continuing wryly. "You'll have to physically pry his jaw from the floor if you wear that."

Kim giggled. "Well, I don't want to miss my date because I overloaded him."

The two couldn't help but laugh at the mental image. After a minute their laughter subsided and Monique spoke. "Speaking of overloaded, have you talked to Ron yet?"

"Ron?"

"Yeah, he seemed to really want to tell you something today."

"Oh God!" Kim exclaimed as she sat bolt upright on her bed, no humour left in her voice. "I totally ignored him at lunch didn't I?"

"Oh yah."

"I guess I did go a little overboard on the Josh thing." She admitted.

"A little?" Monique asked, her voice again taking on a wry tone. "Most guys I know, even best friend ones, can only take a girl going on about another guy for so long before they're ready to scream. Frankly I'm impress he managed the forty five minutes at lunch."

"Oh man." Kim said as she put her head in her free hand. "Now that I think about it he was trying to get my attention in class too."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. This is Ron we're talking about. He'll understand. You're just excited that's all." Monique assured her.

"I should call him anyways."

"Good idea. Later Kim."

"Bye Monique."

Kim hit the end button on her cordless phone and began to dial a long ago memorized number as soon as the connection died. She never bothered putting Ron's number on speed dial. No need really. Only numbers she had trouble remembering yet still needed went there and Ron's number wasn't something she could ever forget at this point.

The phone rang three times with no answer. It was nearing eleven but Kim wasn't worried. Ron was usually still up or at least made it to the phone by the fourth ring. A ring that came and went with still no answer. After four more rings Kim was about to hang up when someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" A groggy voice asked, obviously just woken from their peaceful slumber by the persistent phone.

"Hi Mrs. Stoppable." Kim greeted the woman a little nervously. "Sorry about waking you. Can I speak to Ron please?"

"Ron?" She asked in confusion. "I thought he was with you?"

* * *


	3. Missing

* * *

"He's not with you?" Ron's mother asked, a worried note in her voice. "I thought he went to your house and just forgot to call. Or on a mission with you. That's what usually happens."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Kim assured the older woman. "You know Ron, he was probably at Buenos Nachos until they kicked him out to close. That's at eleven so I'm sure he'll be home soon."

"You're probably right, Kim." She told her although from the sound of her voice she was totally unconvinced.

"'Course I am."

"I think I'll go downstairs and wait for him. Goodnight Kimberly."

"Goodnight Mrs. Stoppable." The line went dead before Kim could even finish the sentence.

Kim had lied to Ron's mother. As she grabbed her coat and kimmunicator and headed out the door she was indeed worried. Very worried.

* * *

Buenos Nachos was already closed by the time Kim had got there. Hell, it had already been closed by the time she had left her house. That didn't stop her from having the hope that Ron would be there, the restaurant staff literally dragging him out the door. It had happened on more than one occasion.

That hope was dashed as Kim got there only to find the restaurant completely emptied, darkened except for a sliver of light coming from the back room where the workers were probably preparing to go home.

Kim banged feverously on the door to try to get their attention. It worked apparently as an annoyed looking Ned and another teen approached the door with their coats in hand. It occurred to her briefly that she didn't know the other guy. Ron would have though, he knew everyone who worked here.

"What do you want Possible?" Ned asked in a nasally and somewhat superior voice as he and the other guy came outside.

"Have you seen Ron tonight?"

"As odd as it is, no I haven't." He assured her as he locked the door. Turning around he continued in a more understanding tone. "If I see him on my way home I'll tell him you're looking for him. Can't lose our best costumer after all."

"Same here." The other guy piped in.

"Thanks." Kim said as they walked away, leaving her alone in the Buenos Nachos parking lot. For a moment she wonder how standing in an empty lot in the middle of the night while under a giant sombrero could be creepy. She pushed that thought aside and pulled out her kimmunicator. "Wade!"

Moments later a groggy Wade appeared on the tiny screen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Why doesn't anyone ever call me at normal hours?"

"What?"

"Nothing." He muttered grumpily. "What did you need Kim."

"I can't find Ron!"

"I assume you've tried his house."

"Of course!"

"How about Buenos Nachos?" He suggested.

Kim practically shouted her reply, her worry overcoming her for a second. "They haven't seen him at all today!"

"That is odd." Wade admitted.

"Do you still have the tracking chip in his neck?"

"Well, yah, but we don't know if he's missing yet. He could just want some time alone. Do you really want to treat him like a stray sheep if it is nothing?"

Kim knew Wade was right. They didn't really know anything yet. She shouldn't jump to conclusions. It was just that there was this sinking feeling that she couldn't shake, like something was wrong. "And if it's not nothing? Do it. Please."

"Alright." Wade agreed with a heavy sigh. His fingers danced across his keyboard at speeds Kim knew she could never duplicate. Suddenly they stopped, apparently having retrieved the necessary information. "That's odd."

"What's odd?"

"He's at a warehouse in the Lowerton docks."

* * *

Kim managed to make it to the docks in record time thanks in no small part to her borrowing her parents car. They just didn't know she borrowed it yet. Waking and explaining would take time. Time that Kim wasn't willing to spend.

So instead she had quietly lifted the car keys from the key rack in the front hall and slipped out the door. She pulled out of the driveway slowly, then drove at breakneck speeds the rest of the way. In the end she broke more than a few traffic laws. It was probably a miracle that she didn't get a ticket. In fact she never even saw a cop car the whole way.

That is until she got arrived and found several police cruisers and an ambulance already out front of the warehouse. Kim got a sickly feeling in her stomach at the sight.

* * *


	4. Kidnapping

_

* * *

_

_Earlier… _

Ron did his best to avoid Kim since the lunch incident. He did so good a job at it that he never saw her outside of class the rest of the day. Even then he never talked to her. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her, he did. It was the Josh thing that was getting to him.

It's not that he has anything against Josh. Not really anyways. So what if his last name is one letter away from monkey? What's in a name and all that. The thing was there was only so much Josh he could take in one day and lunch had far exceeded that limit.

He felt it showed considerable restraint that he didn't run screaming after the first ten minutes.

Kim didn't notice and just kept on talking. Monique had given him a few strange looks. She probably knew about his plight, or at least suspected. No surprise there though. She always seemed to read people well.

_Yah,_ Ron thought. _She probably knew. Mon did seem like she was trying to spare me by distracting Kim when she tried to keep going on about it with me in class._

He didn't stick around long after classes were over for the day either. Instead he left as quickly as possible and managed to avoid most of the student body. Ron was nearly the first one out the school doors.

Normally he would walk home with Kim, but then again, normally he would walk to school with her too. Instead she went with Josh without so much as a phone call to tell him he didn't need to pick her up today. He could admit it, that hurt. Easily forgiven as a momentary lapse but hurtful nonetheless. What really annoyed him, however, was that Kim was so caught up in herself that she wouldn't even listen to his news. Probably never even heard him say he had any.

And as he walked away from the school that thought depressed him more than any of the others rocketing through his mind. That seemed to be happening more and more lately, the not listening. It seemed like with each passing day she talked _at_ him a little more and _to_ him a little less.

He shook off that train of thought and shivered as a cool breeze blew by him. It looked like it was going to turn into a nippy night and Ron wished he'd remembered to bring a coat with him. Sighing he continued his walk alone, Rufus having opted to catch up on his sleep at home today after their late night.

_Nacos, that's what I need. Everything seems a little better when nacos are involved. Grande sized too. Can't forget that. That just makes the whole world a better place._

It wasn't long until Ron reached Buenos Nachos. The parking lot was nearly empty as he started walking through it and a quick glance through the window showed a similar scene inside. That was to be expected though. The lunch crowd was done and the after school crowd was still a ways behind Ron.

Ron was halfway across the lot when he felt a sharp prick in his neck. Reflexively his hands went to it, pulling out an offending object. Ron stared at it stupefied before falling to the ground.

"But I was going to grande size."

Then the world went black and the dart fell from Ron's hands.

* * *

Consciousness came to him slowly. The first thing he noticed was that he was not where he wanted to be, Buenos Nachos. As his vision began to clear it was plain to see he was in some kind of warehouse. _How original._ He thought dryly

The second thing he noticed was that he was in an uncomfortable wooden chair with his wrist tied together behind him. Suddenly he was wide awake. Ron groaned.

"I see you're awake." A voice echoed from throughout the room. The warehouse was dimly lit with many crates, machinery and shadows for whoever it was to hide in.

"Drakken?" Ron called out to the darkness. A laugh greeted him.

"'Fraid not."

"Monkey Fist?"

"Do I sound British to you?" The voice came back annoyed.

Ron just shrugged in his bounds. "Well with the echo it's hard to tell."

"It is not!" Came the indignant reply.

"Is so."

"Is not!"

"Is so."

"Is not!"

"Is so."

"IS NOT!"

"Is so."

"**IS**-I am not having a childish debate with you, you… loser!"

"Is the name calling really necessary?" Ron asked doing an admirable job at hiding his grin. Despite how it tended to seem he got under the villain of the week's on purpose. Usually anyways…

"I, I, I'm-" The voice sputter angrily as the person finally came into view. It was a man who looked to be barely in his mid-twenties, fairly muscular, but not overly so. His coal black shoulder length hair swayed as he walked and his deep green eyes blazed with anger as he approached Ron. "I'm so going to hurt you!"

Ron just stared at the man unperturbed for a moment. Then he peered around him as if looking for somebody else only to focus his gaze on the man once more. "Who're you?"

"What!"

"Well usually it would be somebody like Drakken and Shego or Dementor or somebody who would do this type of thing. Then try and lure Kim to her doom and take over the world." Ron paused for a moment looking contemplative. "You're new at this aren't you?"

"I don't care about the world or Kim Possible!" The dark haired man shouted. "I care about money. All I want is MONEY!"

Ron looked blankly at the man who sneered victoriously as he continued. "And you just came into a lot of it."

"No I didn't." Ron lied without missing a beat. "I'm a Smarty Mart shopper and proud of it."

The man just laughed at him. "Save it. My cousin is an accountant at the Buenos Nachos head office. I know all about your ninety nine million dollar royalty."

Roughly he grabbed Ron's chair and drug him to a nearby table. A quick scan later Ron found it to be occupied with an open toolbox filled to the brim with tool with woodworking plans and wood next to it. Apparently the warehouse was for custom made wooden furniture. A laptop sat out of place nearby. But what had grabbed the most of Ron's attention was a paper bag with a familiar logo. The kidnapper had the gall to stop for takeout in the middle of a kidnapping.

"We're going to do a little internet transfer of all your money into my accounts."

"No we are not." Rod told him with utmost certainty. He barely even acknowledge when the man picked up a wooden table leg from the table.

"Oh yes we are."

"Maybe I need to say it slower for you. No. We. Are. Not."

He just smiled viciously. "I was hoping you would need persuasion."

A glint of fear showed in Ron's eyes but he shoved it down and kept up his brave face. He returned the smile. "Doesn't matter. I haven't cashed the check yet."

"You expect me to believe that!" The man spat. "What kind of idiot has almost a hundred million dollars and waits over a day and a half without bothering to take it?"

"Ah, me." Pause. "Wait that didn't come out right."

Ron could see the other guy's face getting redder by the second. It was only a matter of time before he-oh here it comes.

The table leg came at Ron like a batter swinging after a baseball but Ron was ready for it. He pushed off his feet sending his chair into the table taking it and himself to the ground in a painful heap. The table landed on its side, its contents scattering about the floor. Ron landed on the other side, part of his chair breaking in the fall.

Groaning he grabbed an small dull knife from the mess of tools next to him with his still tied hands and rolled as the table was kicked out of the way and the leg came at him again. As he came to his feet Ron tried his best to ignore the shooting pain in his left arm as he vigorously tried to sever his bonds. He ducked and weaved as his attacker valiantly tried to take his head off. Spinning off of one blow he used his moment to carry him around and lashed out with a kicked that sent the wooden leg flying.

"ARGH!" The attacker exclaimed in pain as he clutched the hand that hand just been struck. "Fuck it! I'm just going to shoot you already!"

Why he announced it Ron would never know, but he would always remember how time seemed to move in slow motion as the man pulled a handgun that had been tucked in his belt behind his back. He perceived everything around him in agonizing detail. Details that would be burned into his mind and haunt his dreams. Then the bonds finally snapped and normal time resumed.

In a flash Ron lashed out, one hand to the man's elbow and the other to his wrist. A twist later and the result was a simple arm lock but quite affective when the weapon was now forced to point at the attacker's own head.

"I got this one from a comic book." Ron quipped. "If you still want to shoot go ahead."

In an instant the weapon dropped to the floor. An instant Ron shifted his grip on the man's wrist. One thing Ron has learned, a basic martial lesson, the body follows pain. This proved true as Ron put pressure on his wrist and used the pain to quickly drop him to the floor. It didn't take Ron long until he realize how dangerously close to the gun he had put them and lashed out to end this.

One punch. Two. Three and Ron stopped, his hand bloodied. Not as much as the kidnapper's face though. Swelling could already be seen around his eyes, his nose obviously broken and bleeding fiercely. A part of Ron wanted to keep hitting even though the man was unconscious and no longer a threat. The image of the gun and the look in his eyes, the sheer anger and intent to kill, enduring in his mind. And the fear he felt.

He sat there, his weight pinning the bigger man on the ground. One fist holding him there and the other raised to strike. He let out heavy breaths as first his raised fist shook then his entire body.

Suddenly he stood and unceremoniously flipped the unconscious form over. Taking a wallet out of his back pocket Ron flipped it open. He removed the driver's licence and tossed the rest back on the body below him.

"Edward Greeves." He read as he leaned against a nearby wall. Sighing Ron slumped down the wall and put his face in his hands as everything finally caught up with him. "I'll remember that Eddie. Bet on it."

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Ron to find a phone once he had calmed himself down. The police had arrived shortly after that. Seemed to be record time to Ron. He had been giving his statement when the ambulance got there. The officers had to snap their fingers in front of his face to regain his attention as he watched his kidnapper loaded in.

"We should probably get Miss Possible's statement now too." One of the officers said, the other nodding. He looked around not seeing her he asked Ron. "Where is she?"

"She's not here." Ron said evenly.

"You took that guy down?" The first officer asked in disbelief.

The second only grinned at Ron nodded. "Good for you kid."

Ron couldn't help but smile a little in return. A moment later it turned to a look of confusion as he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Ron!" The voice called frantically as it drew closer. "Ron!"

Turning around Ron saw a mane of red running across the warehouse lot making a beeline for the ambulance. He could see she was breathing heavy as she reached the vehicle, worry etched on her features. The worry only seemed to increase when she saw it wasn't Ron inside and she grabbed a paramedic. "Where's Ron?"

"KP," Ron called out catching the girl's attention. She dropped the startled woman like a hot potato. "You really shouldn't hurt the paramedic, they fix people."

Before he could even register that she had moved Ron found himself nearly knocked to the ground as she crossed the distance and grabbed him in a desperate hug.

"Something wrong Kim?" Ron asked confused.

* * *

Authors Note  
Some of you may have noticed I added 'Foundations' to the title. The reason for this is that the story has just grown so much. The setup for the story I set out to tell has become a story in and of itself. As I've fleshed out the plot it just kept growing larger and larger. So'Foundations'is now officially the first part in the 'Mole Rat Security' trilogy. 


End file.
